Welcome to my world
by albatross08
Summary: After waking up to find the Stichpunks in her Kitchen,Megan must keep her secret and deal with the Stitchpunks all while going to Scchool,dealing with family and friends,and trying to entertain them.9th grade just got harder
1. Scowl face

The young teenage girl lifted her upper torso off of the bed in a sitting position. She stretched her arms out and gave out a low yawn. She paused; there were voices arguing in the living room. Deciding that it was just her parents arguing over something, she climbed out of bed and walked out into the living room. The voices got louder and there seemed to be more than the two voices of her parents.

One of the voices belonged to a… it sounded like an old man. He was yelling and shouting insults and orders to somebody else. There seemed to be three more voices along with his; these were definitely not her parents, nor were they friends of them. Mustering enough courage, she walked slowly and quietly into the Kitchen and ducked down so none of them could see her. Peeking her head from behind the counter; she silently gasped at what she saw.

"The Stitchpunks," They had heard her and some of them had ran behind 8 and 7, who put both of their helmets on and got ready for a fight. She quickly stepped out from her hiding place.

"Wait! I-I don't mean any harm," She stuttered trying to reassure them. All of them stood there not moving a single inch. She wondered if they were just advanced dolls. She carefully took a hesitant step towards the cowering dolls…and poked 8 in the stomach, to which he giggled. Maybe he's ticklish. 1 took offense to this and began to yell at her.

"If you don't mean us any harm than you'll let us go!" He said scowling at her. She raised an eyebrow in annoyance at him.

"Where will you go?" His scowl dropped," Where will you stay that's safe and disaster-free?" Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Yet he still didn't take the bait.

"We're not staying here with a human if that's what you're suggesting," His scowl returned. That must be his normal face. 7 lowered her spear and turned towards 1.

"Why don't we stay here?" She asked him in a suspicious manner. He turned his scowling face towards her.

"We can't trust her," He shouted," What if she's working for the machines," 7 looked back at the others who were glancing back and forth from the both of them.

"Why don't we take a vote?" She said in a calm voice. 1 didn't stand a chance," Raise your hand if you think staying here with the human is a good idea," Everybody, except for 1 and 8 of course, raised their hands. She looked back at him with a smirk," Well I guess that settles it then," She said smugly.

"You must be joking," He said in a low and angry voice," You'd place your lives in the hands of a complete stranger," 7 looked back at him.

"Well you can leave if you want to," She told him," But I don't think you'll survive out there, even with 8's help," One of his eyes twitched. He grumbled before looking back up at the human girl.

"Alright, we'll stay here for the time being," A sigh of relief overcame everybody," But if you so much as act like a machine, we're out of here," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds simple enough,"


	2. What just happened?

Megan quickly jumped onto the Bus and took her seat alone in the middle row. She drummed her fingers nervously along the hard, yet cushiony bus seat. She felt a light weight on her shoulder and slowly, so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention, looked at her shoulder.

"8," She said as quietly as she could and looked out the window," Why aren't you hiding?" He was under her grey coat, lying down with his arms crossed under his head, and using her neck as a pillow. He grunted as he usually did.

"'Cause' I wanted to," He said in his slow drawl," 1's gettin' a bit restless hiding in your Backpack," Megan sighed quietly.

"Dear God, what did I get myself into?" She asked out loud. She quickly picked her backpack on her lap and put her hood on, concealing 8.

"Megsy!" She heard her red haired friend yell out as she sat in the same seat with her," Have you drawn anything new?" She asked her with an overzealous attitude.

"I didn't have enough time last night," Amanda looked at her suspiciously. Megan raised an eyebrow at her," What?"

"You always have enough time for drawing," She quickly smiled at her and giggled. It took her a minute to realize that she was making fun of her.

"Hey! I have a life outside of drawing pictures," She stopped giggling and looked down at her shoulder.

"Oh damn," Megan said to herself. An idea popped into her mind and she grabbed 8 from her shoulder," Look what I got from the Mall over the weekend," She held him up to her and waved him in front of her face," An 8 doll!" Amanda quickly grabbed it and inspected the large stitchpunk.

"That's so cool!" She said," Can he say anything?" Megan nodded her head and poked 8 in the chest where he made an "Oof!" sound," Is he supposed to say that?" She asked her.

"Yeah, he actually has a lot more phrases," She poked in the chest again. He growled at her.

"Stop doin' that!" He yelled out. Amanda giggled.

"That's so funny," She poked him in the chest again," I wonder why the designers gave him those phrases?" Megan shrugged and opened up her backpack. She was greeted with a glare from 1, and she could see that he was going to say something but stopped when he saw Amanda trying to look in the backpack. Megan picked up both 1 and 6, and handed 1 to Amada. The scowl stayed on his face when Amanda began to look him over.

"The designers kept his scowl from the movie," Amanda laughed and poked him in the chest. Like 8, he let out a low grumble.

"You fool! Put me down!" Amanda looked at Megan with her eyebrow cocked up. Megan shrugged once again and switched 1 with 6.

"Yeah, the designers gave every one of them weird sayings from the movie," 6 slightly shook in Amanda's hands. Amanda overlooked it, thinking that it was the bus rocking back and forth on the bumpy road. The next stop was Sean and Brandi's house which were next to each other. They ran onto the bus with Sean screaming like a girl and Brandi running after him. They quickly took their seats; both of them were across from each other and Brandi kept punching him in the arm. Funny how the Bus driver didn't even look up from the road.

"You jerk!" She yelled at him," Why did you do that?" She repeatedly punched his arm until it was turning red. Amanda, Megan, and the Stitchpunks looked over at them. Both Amanda and Megan had a feeling that they didn't want to know why she was hitting him.

"Why are you two flirting with each other?" Amanda asked finally. Brandi gave a look of disgust at her. Megan silently laughed with Amanda who was giggling.

"We're not flirting with each other!" She yelled out loud to which people looked up from their seats to stare at her. Sean gave a hurtful look at her.

"I love you to," He said sarcastically. She gave a huff at him and finally stopped inflicting pain on his already bruising arm. Megan looked at them with her eyebrows raised up.

"Do we even want to know?" Brandi sighed and looked at Sean hatefully.

"Well, this jerk over here," She pointed to Sean," stole my I-pod and won't give it back to me," Megan gave a 'that's so pathetic look' at Sean who only shrugged at her and gave her the music player. Megan, deciding to break the ice of this awkward conversation, handed 1 to Brandi and 5 to Sean. Sean poked five in his chest.

"Hey!" Sean laughed and poked him again," That's starting to hurt!" Megan could tell that 5 was getting annoyed fast. Well, not as annoyed as 1 and 8. And definitely not as scared as 6.

Homeroom

"What's an I-pod?" She heard 7 ask her. Megan was sitting in the back of the room where nobody was sitting. It's a good thing everybody was listening to music in the front seats. Megan pondered on a way to explain it to her. It was like explaining how to make a sandwich to an alien. Well, technically they are aliens.

"An I-pod is something that plays music," She still looked confused.

"Music?" Wait, it was like teaching a dog how to play poker and the dog looking up at you and say 'what?' This was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

"Music is," She paused to think about it," Music is words that have meaning and that are placed to beats. She still looked a little confused. She took out her music player that was in her pocket and turned it on. She gave one of the headphones to 7, who had to hold it in both her hands. Megan gestured to put it next to her ear. 7 followed the gesture, and Megan selected a song from her playlist.

_Hold up, Hold on_

_ Don't be scared,_

_ You'll never change what's been and gone._

_ May your smile, shine on,_

_ Don't be scared, your destiny may keep you warm,_

_ Cause all the stars, have faded away,_

_ Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday._

_ Take what you need, and be on your way, and _

_ Stop crying your heart out_

7 nodded her head a little bit and smiled. Megan looked down at her and slightly smiled. 8 poked his head out of her jacket pocket and climbed onto the desk. 7 gave him a slightly annoyed look. Nonetheless, he grabbed the headphone and placed it against his ear. A different song was played.

_Come gather round people, wherever you roam,_

_ And admit that the waters around you have grown._

_ And accept that soon you'll be drenched to the bone,_

_ If your time to you is worth saving_

_ Then you'd better start swimming or you'll sink like a stone,_

_ For the times they are a changing._

He tilted his head slightly in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the twins climbed down from her shirt pocket and began to catalogue everything they saw. They crawled over her hand trying to figure out what the device she was holding in her hand was. She laughed lightly as 6 crawled out from the backpack and joined them, followed by 1, 2, 5, and 9. 6 walked towards the headphones cautiously and listened to it.

"Soooound," He drawled out in his shaky voice," Sounds… nice," The compliment came out in a creepy way. 1 stood by 8 and began to grumble disapprovingly. And 2 stood next to 5 who placed a hand on 6's shoulder and smiled at him. Wait, where's 9? There was a small green light coming from behind him. Realizing what it was, Megan jumped up, grabbed the living dolls and put them in her backpack, and walked out of the classroom and into the hallway bathroom, where she sat the backpack on the floor and took everybody out.

"9 what're you doing to the Talisman?" 9 looked back up at her and showed the small object to everyone. It wouldn't stop glowing, and it was even growing brighter.

"It just started to glow like this," he said," It started to react like this when we walked into this large building," 2 walked over to it and started to inspect the glowing piece of metal. 5 stood close by, making sure that nothing bad would happen to 2.

"Maybe its re-," The Talisman emitted a blinding light that engulfed the entire room. When it was over, all Megan could see was a white light at first, and then it faded away. She gasped at what she saw. And the Stitchpunks were pretty surprised at first.

"You're humans," The realization finally hit her, the Talisman had caused this. How was she going to hide this from her dad?


End file.
